When They Grow Up
This is Paige's "When I Grow Up"'s OSC wiki ver. Firey http://fav.me/db8sknn *0: Firey's egg. That's all. *1: Flames, no matter what color they are today, are born blue. I also drew Firey without the balls on his limbs, making him similar to Firey Jr. *6: Firey gains his orange coloring that he is still seen with today. *14: Teenager Firey. That's all. *19: The original Firey. Bubble http://fav.me/db8u5sm *0: That's Bubble's egg. *1: Baby Bubble. That's all. *6: Bubble wonders if anyone likes her. *15: Bubble is afraid of being popped. *21: The original Bubble. Paintbrush http://fav.me/db8w1fs *0: Paintbrush's egg. That's it. *1: Paintbrush's hair is frizzy, but they did straighten it at the age of 5. *6: Paintbrush thinks their too tall. *15: Paintbrush in Inanimate Insanity. *20: Paintbrush in Inanimate Insanity II. Tell that paintbrush to pull it together. Cherry http://fav.me/db9juue *0: Cherries are created green, but turn red later. They then process of developing arms and legs. *1: Baby Cherry. That's all. *5: Cherry doesn't know if he wants a best friend. He did get one in the future and that is Candy Cane! *12: Cherry explains a fun fact about his tall stem. *17: The original Cherry. Daisy http://fav.me/dbfv5c4 *0: Daisies' eggs are hilariously large. Before hatching, Daisies sprout a white bud over their heads. *1: Baby Daisy. That's all. *5: Daisy's petals (finally) bloom and she wonders what they are. *9: Daisy starts going on runs (she said she used to run a lot so here is my headcanon) *16: The original Daisy. Cup http://fav.me/dbnorts *0: Cup eggs are see-through. *1: Cup has a protective shell at birth because her glass isn't strong enough. *5: See here because I am lazy. *9: Cup's shell gradually continues to break apart. *14: The original Cup. Gamey http://fav.me/dbr0hof *0: Gamey's yet-to-be-powered innards. *1: Gamey with a prototype body. *5: He got remodeled making him look like what he does now. *17: Gamey's batteries are about to run out of juice and he hasn't been charged in a few months. *TSS: Gamey when he was first seen in Rostrum Rampage. *31: The original (referring to the reboot) Gamey. Puffball http://fav.me/dbsnixw *1:Unlike most objects, puffballs are mammals. You probably don't need me to explain the generation period's length for the species, do you. Puffballs can't fly at birth though. *5: Puffball can now fly. *15: Puffball after being burnt by acid in BFDI 14. Unfortunately I could not find her in the episode. *20: The original Puffball. Puffbull http://fav.me/dbxn7vw *1: Baby Puffbull. That's all. *5: Puffbull firsts finds himself flying as a weird thing, but seconds after he got off ground, he knew he is flying. *14: Puffball accidentally grabbed Puffbull's fur while leading her somewhere and that's how he got his hair tuft/bangs. *19: The original Puffbull. Eggy http://fav.me/dbxn8du *0: "So it all began when I was a baby egg, you know, an egg inside of an egg." This proves that some objects do infact hatch from eggs. I don't know if this is real tho. *1: Baby Eggy. That's it. *5: Eggy started speaking. *14: Eggy kinda is scared of being cracked open. At least she has no yolk inside her. *22: The original Eggy. Loser http://fav.me/dc8ox7m *0: Loser's egg. That's all. *Infant: Baby Loser. He was nameless at the time. *Child: Loser was bullied for his name, and he gains anxiety for it. *Teenager: Though not as anxious as before, Loser was still picked on. A few of them even upped the anti by covering him in paper mache and kicking him in there. Later, a needle freed him from his 3-hour cage made of paper mache. *Adult: The original Loser, with a quote from BFB 1 Wiretap w:c:ja.ocraviutl:File:When_They_Grow_Up_Tappy.png *0: Wiretap's egg. Already generated by a function as a eavesdropping instruments(Thieflophone family's Common ability) at this point. At the same time Thieflophone family's pedigree is also a mechanical life form, so the internal mechanical structure can grow. *1: Baby Wiretap. She was heart failure and battery capacity even less since small think plug when you use only the charger. Although the side hole has a black paint pattern, it is not open enough to be inserted yet. Arm was still tentacles like marked hands and finger formed tip of the 1 years later. *3: Heart recovery, Growth of early in OCR world. Eavesdropping sending and receiving features to grow so she can switch of the channel now. The plug on her head has grown and can move, but it is not yet hard. It is hard enough to be plugged into a household outlet for the time being. So after next to the holes and battery capacity also become larger came to be charged to the household outlet. *5: Feature is her head of the plug achieve voltage is hard been added. Became the current like magnitude of only her arms and legs the middle part. Power cells she obtained in growth about that. Therefore can move limbs it when she is less charge is charged. Her head of yellow patterns also how about this time. *7: OCR Y1's Wiretap. Larger her hands and feet tip and body scale modified by the direction. The structure of her body also changed dramatically, and she got the performance of water & dust-proof and lightning guard. Needle http://fav.me/dcf5wdm *0: Needle's egg. This egg rolled away when her mother unintentionally pushed it before her (the mother) death. *Infant: Needle's egg ended up into the hands of a group of objects (which did not know what it was), and it hatched a day later. Her name came from Leafy, who knew when she (Needle) got out of her egg that she was a needle. *Child: Needle was called Needy for the first time. The reason why she disliked the nickname was because she thought it sounded weird. She has a different reasoning why she hated being called Needy nowadays. *Teenager: Needle had freed a orange cube from paper mache, and that's how she met him. *Adult: The original Needle. No quote this time around LG Computer * 0: Lg's egg has some weird code * 1:later it lands in the hands of some hosts (aka BFB) and hatches a day later * 4-10: Lg's light blue shell starts breaking showing some hot pink * 13: a huge update happens * LG computer you know today Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Analysis